


References

by Merliquin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merliquin/pseuds/Merliquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel does not understand that reference. and he doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	References

Castiel wished Dean would speak plainly.

More and more he felt like Dean would purposefully say things he knew Castiel wouldn’t understand and then have the gall to look hurt when Castiel became frustrated. How many times can one say “I don’t understand that reference” before the other party stops making them? Castiel was an angel of the Lord, a powerful being who had lived for centuries and had seen more than most of humanity could fathom. How was it then, that this one human could make him feel like such an idiot?

Because it wasn’t as if Castiel did not try to understand what Dean was saying. It wasn’t as though he could just brush aside the way Dean made him feel stupid. After every inside joke or odd quote that made the boys grin and made him tilt his head in puzzlement, the angel would remember the exchange, filing it away for safekeeping. When there was time in between the demands of heaven and earth, he would seek the source of the reference and try to understand.

It was just so hard to understand.

And every time it happened, every time Dean rolled his eyes when Castiel took something too literally, Castiel felt the disconnect stretch between them like a canyon. There was no way to bridge this. No book to read or spell to cast that would be able to cross that gap. Castiel just wanted to laugh with Dean, wanted to smile at him and say something witty like Sam did, but he never could.

It was a constant reminder to the Angel that he was not human and that he never would be.


End file.
